The Islamic Jihad During The September 11 Attacks Was 100% Successful
It Would've Manifested As Either Another Mass Shooting or Mass Arrest Do I Support This of Course Not I'm A Satan Worshiper The First Step To Acknowledging A Problem Is Admitting There Is A Problem And To Put It Simply This Should Not Even Be A Problem Anymore However It Is A Problem And By The Way Those of You Who Think You Were Supporting The National Guard Welcome To The Dark Net Where No One Cares If You Live or Die What Your Flag Is or What You Stand For FUCK YOU! Is The Standard On The Dark Net This Is Where Cuckservatives Gather To Post Their Final Statements Before Their Holocaust Now That We Know Whose Really Behind Eden's Gate We Need To Get Back Our Freedoms Before We Can Oppose The Jihad The Collapse of The First Rebellion We Believed We Were Fighting For America Not Islam We Just Allowed The Sharia To Pass What Are You Gonna Do About It You Can't Talk About It or It's Sedition You Can't Promote Your Cause or It's Terrorism We Did Nothing We Will Continue To Do Nothing Since Flags And Loyalty Means Nothing To You We Support The SyrianGirlPartisan Because She Has Greater Autonomy And Who Don't Want Some Our Disposition Is We're Still Born On That Continent Regardless of What It's Being Called We're Not Loyal To Panem That's Just What's Occupying Our Continent In Our Generation They Make The Assumption That We Attempted A Rebellion At All Why Should We Revolt Against District 13 When SyrianGirlPartisan Already Controls District 13 As Far As We Were Told We Already Lost The War During The First Battle And By All Means Welcome To Panem Miss Partisan This Was North America Hope County ? That's Cute ! ! "“After all, it was Thirteen that started the rebellion that led to the Dark Days, and then abandoned the rest of the districts when the tide turned against it”" I Know Who Did The First Rebellion Your Just Afraid To Risk Your Majority Credibility And Put Them In The Fake News "It Don't Take A Weatherman To Know Which Way The Wind Blows" "Weather" "Underground" That's The First Rebellion In The Utmost Simplified The First Rebellion Collapsed Because They Made The "Ass-U-Me" About The Majority And Popular Belief System In The United States Eventually People Are Just Gonna Get Sick of Believing A Big Lie Most People Don't Wanna Spend Their Lives In Jail However In This Situation We Can't Even Call Ourselves Americans Because This Is District 12 What Is An America Jihad Can Have Many Shades of Meaning Not All Defining Terrorism Our Jihad Strives In The Path of A Different God Most People Won't Talk Politics So We Got The Advantage Your Inability To Recognize Truth Is Our Greatest Weapon Against You So You Guys In I$I$ Own The Weather Channel How Interesting Are't You That Group That Founded The Weather Channel I Had No Idea You Were "radicals" Whose Not "radical" These Days I'm Guessing It Takes A Weather Channel To Know Which Way The Wind Blows I Know One Thing SyrianGirlPartisan Is Making You Introduce Yourselves All Over The Internet Because Your Afraid of "black power" Coming Back In This Generation And I'd Say Jihad Can Be Applied To Everyone It Is A Witch Hunt A Witch Hunt They Won't Win And They Know It If There's One I Thing Every Avox Knows About The Salem Witch Trials It Was The Settlement Defense Front Desperately Trying To Pass Automation Proliferation Laws During The World Wars To Deny Americans An Advantage During World War II Agenda 21 Was Only The Long-Term Goal However With PsychicShoutOut Being Under Investigation And Us Having No Website What's Left I Say Go For It Knock These Fuckers Off The Air I Know They Have More Then One Website And Unless You Can Legalize Murder I Doubt Your Ever Gonna Have The Legal Advantage I'd Say You Need A Vote That Simply Can't Be Counted Due To Misleading Graphs On The Computers And To Fix That You Need Everyone You Killed In I$I$ Because It Takes Skill To Make Computers Practical Skills That Are Lacking In The American Majority Anything Is Capable of Inciting Violence Within Certain Cults How About Providing A Little More Specifics About The Potentially Incited Groups Instead of Developing Far Cry 5 To Ignore The Compliant There's A Reason It's Called Sharia Law Different Nations Have Different Founding Documents Panem Is Founded On The Sharia Named After The Furyan Goddess of Babylon Whom Spoke To All Indigo Children Not Just Riddick Not All of Us Are Pod People Though Riddick Is A Pod Person That's Why He Can See In The Dark Without Light The Pod People Came To Earth In The 19060s To Mate With The Sons of The Daughters of Humanity The Law That Governs Panem Was Named After That Goddess As The Pod People Are The Furyan Remnant From Andromeda Whom Came To Earth To Develop A New Babylon Under The Guidance of The Sharia Law I'm Loyal To The Furyans Not Some False Flag Calling Itself American You Lost The War On Freedom Get Over It We're Not Gonna Just Lay Down And Die Because Your Law Says So This Version of Sharia Is Ratified To Accommodate The Nature of Mortality You Said It Yourself No Law Is Perfect There's Such Thing As An Ideal Society And As Such Our Laws Are Accommodating Your Lack of Fucks To Give About Nature And The Reality of Mortality And Unlike You Our Laws Don't Begin And End At Our Head of State Cut Off My Head And A Thousand Will Replace It How About Changing Avox To Furyan After All That's What We Are 100% Pure Blood Furyan Kicking Your Ass Up Eden's Gate Because Your Dumb Enough To Believe We Are Angels of The Fallen Kind